Shipping Album
by TheGreatElisaMousy
Summary: So, I took all my DP ships and assigned them songs. Now, I've written little oneshots for them. C'mon, see the show, and see for yourselves that we're harmless entertainment. Except your feels. We may occasionally hurt your feels.
1. My Happy Ending

**So, I actually went through all of my Danny Phantom ships and assigned songs to each. Now, I'm writing a fanfic for each. I had two for Punk Rocker, but I'll post just this one for now. The posts will be inconsistent, as I'll only write when inspiration strikes me. Anyway, I had two for Phantom Rocker, and this is one of them.**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, and My Happy Ending belongs to Avril Lavigne.**

They'd been dating for two years now, and Ember McClain was happier than she'd been in a long time. She had a great boyfriend, one who actually cared about _her_, not just the sex they had. Actually, they'd never gotten to that yet. He'd done so many things for her over the two years they were together that the least she could do was wait until he was read. And wait she would, even thought he was already eighteen.

She smiled when she remembered the day that he had stood up to his two best friends, for _her_. They'd lightened up a little, but it was obvious that they didn't trust her. She doubted they ever would, but it was okay. She had him.

He brought out feelings in her that she hadn't had since she was alive. He lessened her resentment to the world, and he showed her that humans weren't all bad. Of course, he wasn't human himself, not completely. No, Danny Fenton had a secret: he was really half ghost. Only three humans knew his secret, and all three hated her. Not that she could blame them, after everything she'd done. She'd brainwashed the world, and then she'd come back and kidnapped their parents. Not really the best first (or second) impression.

And yet Danny had given her a second chance. He'd offered to become her friend, and she found herself admiring him for that. That admiration had turned into affection, and affection evolved into love. And now she was the luckiest girl in the Ghost Zone.

Ember stood and stretched. It was their second anniversary, and she wanted to surprise him. He usually came to visit her in the Ghost Zone. She hardly ever left it to see him anymore. That Red Huntress girl was actually a competent ghost hunter, and she destroyed ghosts instead of returning them to the Ghost Zone. Ember was taking a risk, but this surprise was worth it. She grabbed her guitar and turned off the hypnotic effect. She hardly ever said the words 'I love you' to him. Then when she _did_, it had so much more meaning. And she'd written a song – a _love_ song – just for him.

She flew in the direction that she knew the Fenton Portal was. Poking her head through, she saw Jack Fenton's back. He was clearly working on something, so Ember turned invisible and phased through the ceiling. She frowned when she saw that he was neither in the living room nor his bedroom. Maybe he was in the park. He liked it there. So she flew to the park, remaining invisible.

She smiled when she saw him sitting on one of the benches and prepared to turn visible when she noticed something. Danny wasn't alone. By his side was his little goth girl friend, Sam Manson. They were slightly turned toward each other, and Danny's hands were over Sam's.

"You know I really care about you," Danny was saying. "And I was thinking… You know… We could take this a little further? I mean, if you want to."

Ember closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears. She'd heard enough. She flew off, more upset than she'd been in a long time.

At that moment, Danny's ghost sense went off. He looked around, but no ghosts were attacking. His eyes widened as realization struck. "Oh, no…"

**_MyHappyEnding_**

Ember was almost ready to smash her guitar by the time she made it back to the Ghost Zone. How dare he! Danny _knew_ her history with relationships! He knew how she died…

She'd been asked to see a movie with the guy she'd had a crush on for years. She went to the theater and waited for hours, but he never showed. She was so exhausted when she got home that she fell asleep and didn't even wake up when the house caught fire. The next thing she knew, she was a ghost, standing in the ashen ruins of her house. It was only two days later, and she'd found the boy, though he couldn't see her. He was laughing with another girl about how he'd tricked stupid, unpopular Amber McClain.

And now Danny had lied to her, too. He'd promised that he would never hurt her like that, and that was exactly what he just did. She had to find her old band. She'd have her revenge…

**_MyHappyEnding_**

Danny sat on the bench in the park with his head in his hands. Sam still sat next to him, unsure of what to do.

"She thinks I'm cheating on her," the boy groaned. "She thinks I've _been_ cheating on her."

"Just go and explain it to her," Sammy suggested.

"Sam," Danny started, "It's _Ember_. She's not going to believe me, no matter what I say…"

"Then just go and ask!" Sam said.

"But I'm still not ready," he muttered. "You heard me. It was awful."

"You don't have much of a choice. Either ask badly and get her back, or don't ask and lose her forever!" It was no secret that Sam didn't like Ember. But the pop star ghost made Danny happy, and that was what mattered. So Sam was willing to do anything to help him.

Both teens looked up when they heard an oddly familiar song. They looked at the stage that had been set up a year ago to bands that were passing through. At the front of the stage stood Ember McClain.

"_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending…"_

"That means you, Fenton!" she yelled, and Danny could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes before she disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke.

"Go after her!" Same whispered, and Danny nodded, ignoring the stares and running behind a tree to go ghost. He immediately flew home and through the Fenton Portal, determined to find Ember and explain. But no matter where he looked, she wasn't there. Eventually, he went to Clockwork's, hoping that the Master of Time could help. The older ghost looked, but even he had no luck.

Ember McClain had just… vanished.

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out the small navy blue velvet box. He opened it and stared at the ring insider, the ring he'd hoped to put on a pale, slender finger.

"I will _always_ remember you, Ember," he whispered.

… **Yeah… Boredom hit, and this is what happened. In case you didn't realize it, everything Danny said to Sam was her helping him practice for when he was going to ask Ember. She just managed to arrive at the wrong time, misunderstood the situation, and, in a typical Ember fashion, handled it with anger and rash decisions. Because of the way she died, the heartbreak of what she **_**thought**_** Danny did caused her to collapse in on herself, making her unable to retain a physical form and vanishing from existence.**

**I made **_**me**_** feel bad for Ember, and I don't even like her!**


	2. Read All About It

**The second installment of the Danny Phantom Shipping Album. This is for Iambic Prose, but it's sort of hinted at, and only one-sided, to anyone's knowledge. It just sorta ran away from me…**

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**Read All About It © Emeli Sande**

Ghost Writer, as usual, was sitting at his typewriter. He'd had a genius idea for a novel, and he had to get it out before the inspiration left. He had just finished the chapter he was on when the door knocked. Odd. No one ever visited him…

He flew to the door and peeked out. The Fenton Boy. What did he want?

"Can I come in?" the teen asked sheepishly.

"Why?" the older ghost asked suspiciously. Did he come to destroy more of Ghost Writer's work?

"I don't have anywhere else to go," he said softly. "I can't go home. The rest of the ghosts here are my enemies, except Clockwork. But… He's always so busy. I don't want to bother him."

"But you're perfectly fine bothering me?" the author asked, raising an eyebrow. He still hadn't forgiven the boy about his Quantum Keyboard. It had cost him a lot to get Technus to fix it.

"I won't be in your way, I promise," Danny insisted. "I just need somewhere safe to sleep." Ghost Writer was about to protest when he fully took in the ghost boy's appearance. He looked slightly disheveled with a lost look in his eye. It was oddly familiar, but Ghost Writer was unable to place it.

"Alright…" he finally relented slowly. "But if you damage any of the works here, mine or otherwise, I will personally call Skulker or Plasmius."

"Thank you," Danny whispered, his voice filled with more gratitude than Ghost Writer had ever thought possible. The author stepped aside to let the boy in. He found it odd that Danny had no possessions with him. Actually, many things were odd about this whole situation. He'd never shared his home with anyone before. This would definitely be interesting.

_**ReadAllAboutIt**_

"And this is your room," Ghost Writer said, showing Danny where he'd be staying.

"Thank you," the ghost boy repeated, opening the door. Inside was a double bed with a nightstand holding a lamp. The floor was covered in a beige carpet, and bookshelves lined two of the walls. He stepped inside and approached one of the shelves. Most of the books were by Andrew Hopkins, who Danny had never heard of. A few, however, were by Arthur Conan Doyle, Charles Dickens, and William Shakespeare.

"If those books come to any harm while you're here," Ghost Writer stared, "I'll finish the job that portal started." The sight of Danny's clenched fists and temporary flinch was not lost upon the older ghost. However, it was no his place to ask. Phantom's business was his own.

As soon as he was sure that Danny was settled, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling, he returned to the main hall where he kept his typewriter. It was time to continue his work.

Hours passed in blissful silence. But at roughly one-thirty, Ghost Writer heard a crash and shattering from Danny's room. The author growled. He'd figured that the boy would screw up, but he hadn't expected it to happen this quickly. He dreaded going to see what the damage was, but it had to be done.

He stormed down the hall, ready to scream at the boy and kick him out. He yanked the door open, fuming, but paused when he took in the sight of the room. There were shards of what appeared to be glass or ice on the floor, but all of his books hadn't been touched, and the lamp was still in one piece. So what had happened? Then he looked at Danny. The boy was sitting in the middle of the bed with his head in his hands, and his body shook in unmistakable silent sobs. Wait… didn't Danny have ice powers? Ghost Writer glanced back down at the shards again. They definitely looked more like ice than glass.

What was going on?

Almost in response to his thought, Danny formed a large ball of ice in one hand while charging the other with ecto-energy. When the ball of ice was about as large as the lamp, he threw it in the air and fired a heavily charged ghost ray at it, shattering the ice into hundreds, maybe even _thousands_ of tiny pieces that landed everywhere. Ghost Writer ducked to avoid any possible injury.

Danny glanced over at the open door and noticed Ghost Writer. He quickly hid his face, but not before the older ghost noticed the tears. But what could reduce the savior of the Ghost Zone to tears?

It had been a long time since Ghost Writer had _truly_ interacted with another being, so he had no idea how to handle the situation. So he closed the door again, letting the boy have his privacy. It wasn't Ghost Writer's business.

_**ReadAllAboutIt**_

It continued for days. Danny only ever came out of his room to eat, which he barely had to. During the day, he was silent, and when Ghost Writer checked on him, he found the ghost boy reading. But every night, at approximately one-thirty, Danny created balls of ice that he quickly destroyed. He always cleaned up the mess, thought, so Ghost Writer never mentioned it.

However, on the third night, he heard a strange noise from outside while he was writing. His front door was ajar, so he floated over to it. Danny sat on the front steps, unleashing a Ghostly Wail. The boy must have snuck out while the author was lost in his novel. When the boy lost his energy, his head dropped miserably into his hands. Ghost Writer stepped back, curious, but knowing that he shouldn't pry. Danny would tell him when he was ready. If not… Well, then, that was Danny's business.

The next day, there was a knock on the door. But this was an expected knock. Ghost Writer and Plasmius had a deal: As long as Plasmius sent him the paper from the Human World every week, Ghost Writer wouldn't write the halfa into anything. He liked being kept up on the news.

He answered the door, sipping a cup of coffee. He'd pulled another all-nighter, so despite being a ghost, he desperately needed the caffeine. The paper had been left right in front of the door by one of the ghost vultures, as per usual. He bent down and picked it up. The front pace revealed how all the ghostly activity had died down since Danny Phantom disappeared. He'd go back and read that later.

He started carelessly flipping through the pages and dropped his coffee in shock. He just happened to glance at the obituaries, and staring at him was the face of a very familiar human boy. Well, _half_ human, anyway. Thought Ghost Writer doubted that term applied anymore.

_Daniel "Danny" Fenton (15) passed away on Wednesday, October 22, 2014 after a tragic bus accident. Danny was the beloved son of Jack and Maddie Fenton and younger brother of Jasmine Fenton. He will be dearly missed._

That was it? That was _all_ they had to say? Ghost Writer felt ready to tear the paper in half, though he wasn't quite sure where all of the anger was coming from. Perhaps it was because he had grown slightly attached to the boy. The author never interacted much with others, and Danny respected that. He gave Ghost Writer the space he needed.

The author stalked toward Danny's room. They needed to have a talk.

When he entered the room, he found the boy staring blankly up at the ceiling. Good. He hadn't wanted to interrupt him if he was in the middle of reading. Danny glanced over at Ghost Writer when the door opened, and then turned his gaze back to the ceiling. After all, he was used to being checked on by now.

"Why the _hell_ didn't you tell me?" Ghost Writer asked in an annoyed tone, tossing the paper on Danny's bed. The pages were folded to the obituary. Danny took one look at the article and leaned back, covering his face. He remained silent. Ghost Writer sighed and sat on the side of the bed, facing away from the boy. It might make him feel at least a little more comfortable. "What happened?"

He hadn't expected a response, so he jumped slightly when Danny began to speak. "I was trying to get home in time to meet my curfew. I was grounded again, so my parents changed it to eight. A bus was running late, so it came around the corner a little too fast…"

"Why didn't you turn intangible?" Ghost Writer couldn't help but ask. He mentally kicked himself afterwards. That was probably one of the _worst_ things he could have said.

"I didn't even have time to think," the boy replied dully. "One second, I was crossing the road, the next… There were sirens, flashing lights, and a bunch of people panicking. And there I was, watching my body being carried into the ambulance." He paused. "Why didn't anyone see me?"

Ghost Writer closed his eyes and took a deep, unnecessary breath. "When you first die, it can take weeks, sometimes even _months_ before you can make yourself visible to the living." The dead author took a moment to remember his own death. A tightness in his chest, trouble breathing… And then suddenly, he was staring at his own quickly cooling body, surrounded by the dark silence of the college library, illuminated by only a small desk light until morning.

He shook himself out of his thoughts when he heard Danny begin to speak again.

"I saved Amity Park so many times," he whispered. "What did I do to deserve this?"

And for the first time in 78 years, the author by profession had no words.

As he saw the ghost boy's eyes begin to water, Ghost Writer awkwardly placed a hand on his shoulder. For some reason, he couldn't stand to see Danny cry.

They sat like that for a few moments before Ghost Writer stood. He had an idea.

_**ReadAllAboutIt**_

When he passed through the Fenton Portal, he saw that no one was in the lab. When he phased through the ceiling into the living room, invisible, of course, he saw the Fenton family – sans Danny, obviously – seated on the couch, attempting to comfort each other. It brought an inopportune smile to his lips. It was good to see that the boy was missed.

His next stop was Casper High. He traveled to Danny's classroom and watched. There was a slightly heavy air about the room, but other than that, class was proceeding normally, making Ghost Writer's ectoplasmic blood boil. Shouldn't there at least be a moment of silence?

Thanks to Skulker running his mouth when he was drunk, Ghost Writer knew the layout of the room, meaning that he knew where Danny's seat was.

Unbelievable.

The seat was already filled by a new student, and no one seemed to care. He also noticed that the seats of Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, Danny's best friends, were empty. At least they had the sense to mourn.

Finally, he flew off to the cemetery, wanting to see one more thing. Ghost Writer landed on the ground and made himself visible. He concentrated for a moment to hide his ghostly aura. There. Now anyone walking by would see just a human man, not a ghost. Now that that was taken care of, he strolled among the gravestones, searching.

He stopped when a patch of freshly placed soil caught his eye. He approached it and read the stone, placing his hands in his pockets. The crisp, autumn wind sent his scarf flowing to the side as his eyes roamed the words: _"Danny Fenton, 1999-2014."_ Nothing else. No meaningful message.

He'd have to rectify that.

The crunching of feet on dead leaves startled him, making him lose his concentration and regain his ghostly aura. He heard the steps behind him break into a run and turned invisible. He stepped to the side and looked back to see Sam and Tucker looking around, most likely looking for him.

After a few moments, they gave up and continued toward the headstone. Sam kneeled in front of the stone and placed a daisy in front of it. Tucker placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Danny," Sam started. "I don't know if you can hear me right now, but we really miss you. Your parents haven't even gone back to the lab since… You know. The ghosts have been pretty quiet lately, but if the come back, we'll take care of it, promise. You deserve your rest."

"You earned it, dude," Tucker added. He smiled sadly. "Hope you're in a better place." He and Sam fell into silence. Ghost Writer, now feeling like an intruder on a private matter, flew off to the town hall. He had a genius idea, but he needed a little help.

Even after he entered, he stayed invisible. Vlad didn't have to know he was there. As he passed through the living room, a white cat hissed at him. Ah, yes. Animals could see ghosts, invisible or not. He ignored her and entered a room of files. Time to start searching…

He opened the first drawer and sifted through the folders. Many looked promising for a moment, but a more thorough look revealed that they were useless for his purpose. He didn't have the time to put them back, so he carelessly tossed the on the floor. When the Ghost Writer had an idea, he wasted no time.

Finally, after nearly tearing four cabinets apart, he found the file he was looking for. Danny Phantom. After locating the folder, it was easy enough to find the pictures he needed. He carefully put the folder back and flew back to the Ghost Zone, holding two pictures, one of Danny Fenton, and one of Danny Phantom.

It was time to tell Amity Park who their hero _really_ was.

When he returned to his library, Danny was still in his room, which was just as well. After all, this was going to be a surprise. He settled at his typewriter and got to work.

_**ReadAllAboutIt**_

Ghost Writer yawned as he looked at the finished work. It had to be perfect, and to make sure of that, he'd stayed up all night, writing and revising. And now it was gone.

He attached the pictures to the writing with a paperclip and refilling his coffee. Now it was time to go back to Amity Park.

When he arrived at Vlad's house, he headed straight for the office. Vlad was sitting at it, looking over some paperwork without interest. His cat, who sat on his lap, looked up and hissed at him again.

"What is it, Maddie?" the halfa asked.

"Hello, Plasmius," Ghost Writer said, fading into view.

"Ah, Ghost Writer," the mayor of Amity Park said without much emotion. "Did your paper not reach you yesterday?"

"I got the paper just fine," the ghost answered. "And I need a favor." He pulled his writing out of his coat and placed it on the desk. "Make sure this gets in the next paper."

Vlad picked up the article and skimmed it. His eyes gradually widened as he continued to read. "So you were the one going through my files…" he muttered as he noticed the pictures. When he was done, he set the article down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How is Daniel?" he asked after a moment. "Is he in the Ghost Zone?"

"Yes," Ghost Writer replied. "He's been staying with me, in my library. Now will you get that into the paper or not?"

"Of course," Vlad responded. "I promise."

The ghost smiled at that and left, his job done. Now Danny Fenton would be remembered at the hero he was, just as he deserved to be. Though it made Ghost Writer wonder… What would Dash Baxter do when he realized he'd bullied his hero? How would Valerie Gray feel when she found out she'd been hunting her friend? What would Paulina Sanchez think when she realized she'd repeatedly turned down her own crush? And Jack and Maddie Fenton… What would they do, he wondered, when the learned it was their own son they'd been trying to kill?

Only time would tell.

_**ReadAllAboutIt**_

The week couldn't pass by quickly enough for Ghost Writer. But the day eventually came when the paper arrived on the doorstep of the library.

Front page. His article made the front page. He grinned, heading for Danny's room. After their little conversation, Danny had stopped acting out. Since then, he just laid there, staring blankly at the ceiling. He figured this would cheer the boy up, even just a little.

He knocked and opened the door. "Danny," he started, "I have something you may want to see." He set the paper on the bed. After a moment, the younger ghost sat up and picked up the paper. His eyes widened slightly as he read, incredulous. How did this mysterious 'Andrew Hopkins' know this much about him? "This is today's paper," the author told the boy. "Wanna come with me to see how Amity Park's doing?"

Danny looked at him for a long moment. "Alright," he finally said. It would be painful, but he felt like he needed this. "Let's go."

Ghost Writer offered him a small smile and held out his hand, which Danny took.

For some reason, the Fentons weren't home. They were more than likely at Danny's grace. So their first stop was Casper High.

"Well, I'll be damned," Ghost Writer, invisible, whispered as he and Danny entered Mr. Lancer's classroom. The out-of-shape teacher was holding a newspaper, and each student had a copy on their desk.

"The mayor has required every class to read this article," Mr. Lancer announced somberly. Each student picked up the paper as he began to read aloud: _"The Loss of a Boy is the Loss of a Hero. On October 22__nd__, Danny Fenton passed away in a tragic accident. At that time, Amity Park's hero, Danny Phantom, disappeared. The two events are not unrelated. Eighteen months ago, an accident regarding the Fenton Ghost Portal had unexpected effects. Danny Fenton gained the ability to turn into a ghost, the famous Danny Phantom."_ The teacher paused, absorbing the information and letting it sink in for the students. Sam and Tucker stared at each other. How did this person know all this? _"As a human high school student, he was an average, misunderstood boy who was bullied daily—" _Dash winced _"—but as Danny Phantom, he was the respected ghost hero. Now, with the loss of unpopular, barely-seen Danny Fenton, Amity Park also faces the loss of Danny Phantom, who never turned his back on a person in need, even if they intended to kill him."_ This time, Valerie was the one to wince. _"Danny will truly be missed."_ Mr. Lancer set the paper down, done with the article. It came with a pair of pictures to enforce the fact by pointing out the similarities. The class sat in silence.

Valerie's head dropped into her hands. How _could_ she? Danny was her friend, and she'd tried to _kill_ him. It was no wonder he didn't tell her.

Dash stared down at the pictures. He'd bullied Danny every day for years. He could have beat the football star up each time, but he held back so that no one got hurt. Dash couldn't wrap his mind around that.

"You _will_ be missed," Ghost Writer whispered in Danny's ear. The boy looked tense, and before he knew it, the author found himself massaging the boy's shoulders.

"Thank you," Danny said after a moment. At Ghost Writer's shocked look, he added, "For doing this."

"How did you know?"

"Who else could know this much about me _and_ write an article this good?" the young ghost asked pointedly.

Ghost Writer found himself smiling. "Any time." And he was surprised to realize it was true. He would do _anything_ for Danny.

_Always_.

**Yeah… This story kinda snowballed. In my notebook, it was 13 pages. For comparison, My Happy Ending was 5. But, yeah, the whole shipping thing was one-sided, poor Ghost Writer. He did so much for Danny without even realizing why until the very end. It started when Danny was living with him, yet respecting his space and his works. Other than Clockwork, Danny was the first person to do that in a very long time. I… think that's all I have to say for the moment other than: I need help figuring out which one to do next. The shippings I have left:**

**-Another Phantom Rocker  
>-Jail Bait<br>-Callous Quarry  
>-Amethyst Ocean<br>-Circus Freaks  
>-Meddling Minutes<br>-Haunted Past  
>-Pitch Pearl<br>-Pompous Pep  
>-Gray Ghost<br>-Evil Goth  
>-Black Cat<br>-Locker Bruise  
>-Temporal Trust<br>-Cosmic Cyborg**


End file.
